1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a device for assembling a camera module that includes an anisotropic conductive film (ACF).
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules include a ceramic substrate and an ACF pasted to the ceramic substrate. In assembly, a pressing head is employed to press the ACF to firmly fix the ACF on the ceramic substrate. To protect the ceramic substrate from being damaged and increase smoothness of the ACF, a buffer tape is positioned between the pressing head and the ACF to buffer the pressing. However, after times of pressing, an elasticity of the buffer tape reduces and, as consequence, the buffer tape cannot efficiently buffer the pressing any more and needs to be replaced. At present, the replacement is finished by manual operations, which are carried out under varying criteria, especially given that the human element is involved, and is an inefficient use of man-power and resources.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for assembling a camera module that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.